Episode 8928 (23rd June 2016)
Plot Sarah is paranoid that Callum is after her. Norris is missing Emily. Roy is confused when he receives a speeding ticket in the post. Robert offers Leanne a 30% rise to tempt her back to the bistro. She turns him down. Sarah pays Phelan £200 to put in new locks at No.8 to secure the house. Kirk has taken Beth's insults to heart, having walked out of the reunion before she told Lindsey how much she loved him. Roy thinks Alex was driving the Woody and demands to know if he took it without permission. Alex denies the accusation. Kylie feels that Sarah needs help and, against David's wishes, tells Gail and Bethany about Lee holding her hostage and her belief that Callum is alive. A worried Billy tells Todd that Lee has disappeared. Todd encourages him to forget Lee. David warns Kylie that more secrets could come out if Sarah sees a psychiatrist. The Platts gather at Nick's flat to discuss what to do about Sarah. Bethany thinks they're exaggerating her problems and accuses Kylie of being jealous of her. Phelan does the work at No.8 and is trying to interest Sarah in having a new door put in for added security when Todd sees him off. Leanne promises Simon she'll raise the £500 to send him to football camp but knows she can't afford it. Fiz suggests that Beth make it up to Kirk in the bedroom. Alex confesses to being behind the wheel of the Woody when Roy prepares to call the police. Believing that Callum will turn up any minute, Sarah locks herself in No.8 and barricades the door. Alex tells Roy he's sorry for stealing the car. As punishment, Cathy refuses to pay for his driving lessons. Roy feels compelled to report his crime to the police. The Platts can't get into No.8 due to the new locks. Sarah refuses to let them inside and panics when they cause a stir outside, fearing they'll draw Callum to the house. She tries to ignore their calls while holding Harry close. Roy is appalled when Cathy suggests she tells the police that she was driving. Leanne tells Robert she will come back to the bistro, but he only agrees to a 25% rise. She feels bad for not backing Nick. David and Todd can't get the door to budge because of the furniture piled against it. Sarah agrees to let Bethany in as long as it's just her, but the Platts force their way in when she opens the door. Bethany feels guilty for betraying her and is upset to see her as she is. Sarah can't understand why nobody is taking her seriously and accuses her family of being in cahoots with Callum. David secretly calls an ambulance, seeing no other option. Alex goes to Gemma for advice. She thinks he should turn himself in and pretend to be upset about it. He thinks it's dishonest. Cathy is hurt when Roy tells her that he would have reported her if it were her driving. The paramedics arrive at No.8. Sarah begs them to take her somewhere safe. She's taken to hospital to be checked over. Alex tells Roy and Cathy that he's been to the police and was let off with a caution. Roy is satisfied that justice has been done. Phelan tells Jason that he didn't charge Sarah for the work. Billy snaps at Norris when he gossips about Sarah. Beth shows Kirk the sexy outfit she's bought for tonight. When Norris makes a disparaging comment about Beth buying Kirk's forgiveness, Kirk tells Beth that he deserves better. Angered, Beth warns him not to come home tonight. Rita volunteers Norris to put Kirk up as he caused Kirk to be homeless. Cathy can't relate to Roy's clinical stance over Alex. Norris limits Kirk to one night at No.3. They don't know what to say to each other and end up playing draughts to pass the time. David admits that he should have done something about Sarah earlier. Kylie is thinking about confessing to killing Callum, reminding David that they're responsible for making Sarah the way she is. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Paramedic - Angela Murray Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *This one-hour episode was transmitted at 9.00pm. *Due to changes to the schedules caused by the Euro 2016 football tournament, no episodes were transmitted on Monday 20th June or Wednesday 22nd June. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Convinced that Callum is still alive and out to get her, Sarah heads out on a mission; Roy gets a speeding ticket, and Alex admits he was driving his car; Robert begs Leanne to return to The Bistro; and Beth tries to tempt Kirk with some new underwear. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,300,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Extended episodes